morecreepsandweirdosfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Castle
The Battle Castle is a Natural-Occuring-Structure (NOS) that provides many items. They are very difficult to find due to thier rarity. Items Here is a list of all the items that can be found throughout the Battle Castle. *Shrink Ray *Grow Ray *Diamond *Sign *Money *Evil Egg *Goo Donut *Milk Bucket *Bucket *Saddle *Gold Ingot *Iron Sword *Diamond Sword *Fire Gem *Earth Gem *Sky Gem *Bread *Lolly *Mining Gem *Healing Gem *Donut *Bone *Raw Porkchop *Book *GemSword *Wheat *Iron Ingot *Cookie *Fire Extinguisher *BandAid *RayGun Blocks Here is a list of all the blocks that make up the Battle Castle. *Cobblestone *Moss Stone *Stone Slab *Torch *Chest *Cobweb *Mob Spawner *Wooden Plank *Air *Water Mobs Here is a list of all the Mobs that take place in the Battle Castle. *Castle Critter *Castle Guard *Castle King *Mummy *Skeleton *Spider *Zombie Strategy This is a guide on how to seize the Battle Castle and slay the Castle King to earn the might y GemSword. Completing the Battle Castle will require certain items, you may find some of these inside some of the chests. Here are the items you need to survive. *Cooked Porkchop (about 32) *Iron or Diamond Sword (about 2) *Armour (Iron or Diamond) *Gun or RayGun (about 3) *Torches (about 128) Start off by luring the already spawned Castle Guards and Castle Critters out side by standing on the drawbridge outside the Battle Castle. Defeat them using you're Sword and you should get some Donuts which can then be used to power-up your Hunger Meter. Enter the Battle Castle as quick as you can before any more aggressive mobs begin to spawn. Inside, search for as many Mob Spawners on the current elevation and neutralize all of them by placing torches around them. Remember to avoid the Cobwebs laying around the room as you may get stuck in these. Head for the chest in the centre of the room, obtain all the items from inside the chest. The main goal of seizing a Battle Castle is to collect all 5 Castle Gems. They are scattered throughout the Battle Castle on all elevations and are usually guarded by the Castle Guards. They are the: *Fire Gem *Earth Gem *Mining Gem *Healing Gem *Sky Gem These must be obtained or else the player will not earn the GemSword. Continue to follow these steps on all the Battle Castle elevations in order to earn the GemSword. Once you reach the top of the castle, the Castle King will see you and will prepare for battle. He has many guards around him which the player will have to take out during the battle against the king. Use all five Castle Gems in order to seize him, once he is slayed the player will be granted the mighty GemSword! History *V2.10 ADDED: Battle Castles that reward you if you collect all the Castle Gems and defeat the Castle King *V2.12 TWEAK: Battle Castle location selection improved and moved away from the player Tips and Tricks #Try to lure as many mobs into the cobwebs so the player can escape without all the baddies chasing him throughout the castle #When stealing from chests, make sure you only steel from about 3 chests maximum incase you die you will lose all of those precious items. It is recommended to head back home and store these treasures in a safe environment. Never grab a big bunch of goodies at one time incase you lose them upon your death. Remeber, Battle Castles are not supposed to be easy to conquor. #Try to make a home very close to the Battle Castle so you don't end up having to walk a very long way to the Battle Castle again when you die. Trivia *The Battle Castle is the third NOS to be added to MoreCreeps and Weirdos. It is also the best one to date. *There is a bug where sometimes the Castle Gems will be missing, this is most likely a bug that needs fixing. Category:NOS